Lies
by xAira-nilights
Summary: SEQUEL TO REMEMBER, I LOVE YOU. Somebody is back. And wants revenge. A son is kidnapped. And they end up at square one all over again. Somewhat better summary on my page. Pairs mostly GxCC. Some VxB, Kx18.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, Happy Late New Year! It's finally here! The sequel to Remember, I love you! But I'm going to warn everyone in advance that the characters might become OOC in the later chapters. Yeah, so let's get this sequel started!**

**I don't own DB/Z, they belong to Akira. **

**Threats again**

" Everything's a go sire."

Xilon turns his eyes away from the blue sky above his kingdom. He nodded at the guard saying " Great, I'll be departing here tomorrow. Please make sure to guard the castle in my absence."

" Of course sire." The guard bowed respectfully at the young King. He came up from his bow, watching Xilon exit the room.

Xilon smiled while he walked towards the front doors of the castle. He was really excited to see Goku and the others. It had felt like forever since he last saw them. Just as Xilon reached the steps heading to the front doors of the castle, he hears someone say " Well, its been far too long since I last saw you, little brother. How has life treated you as the new king?"

Xilon stops dead in his tracks. A bead of sweat runs down the side of his face. _'That voice…it sounds like…Xioren.' _

Slowly, he turns around, frighten out of his mind. He squints his eyes and sees a cloaked figure standing by a tree. The figure had a knife in hand.

" Who are you? S-show yourself!" Xilon shouted at the cloaked person.

" Ah, so you don't recognize me huh? Well, maybe this will help you."

Xilon watched as the figure threw the cloak aside, revealing himself as Xioren.

" How?" Xilon stood shocked out of his mind. How was it possible that Xioren was alive? 18 said she was going to get rid of him for good.

" There's the reaction I was waiting for. Notice anything different about me?" Xioren lowly asked, snapping his brother back to reality. Xioren frowned, stabbing the knife repeatedly into the tree he stood close by.

Xilon swallowed, looking at his brother. His brother looked terrible. He had small scars running down his arms. A large scar could be seen on his bare chest. Half of his face hid behind his long, brown, spiky bangs.

" What happen to-" Xilon was cut off by Xioren lifting his bangs to show the other half of his face. It was completely burnt.

" I know, half my face is burnt. And guess who did it? That blonde bitch that use to serve me!" Xioren shouted angrily, pointing at the burnt half of his face.

" But she said she…finished you off." Xilon looked down at the ground beneath his feet. How was this even possible? Is he seeing thing? Or did 18 not finish the job?

While Xilon was deep in thought, Xioren found at good opportunity to attack his brother. With his increased speed, he charged at him with the sharp blade in his hand. Xilon snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He saw the knife sticking out of his arm. In pain, Xilon delivers a fast blow to Xioren's jaw, knocking his older brother down. Clenching his teeth together, Xilon grabs the knife. He takes a deep breath and pulls the knife out as fast as he can. Once it was out, he throws the knife aside, holding his wounded arm.

" Why did you do that Xioren?!" Xioren could tell that his little brother was angry and in pain.

" That was for taking the seat of King away from me and for helping those low lives."

Xioren let's a smirk appear on his face. " It's not as permanent or as painful as a burnt face, but it's something."

Xilon looks at his brother in disgust. " What's the real reason you came back for? I know it wasn't just to stab me with a knife."

" I'm glad you asked. You're right, I'm here to tell you that I'm going after those pathetic excuses of life. My aim, revenge."

Xioren looks up at his brother and smirks. " Oh and tell Chichi I'm coming back for her and her brat."

" She has a child?"

" Not yet. Someone told me that she's having a child in three earth years by that man."

" Why do you want me to warn them?"

" Because it'll be way too easy to defeat them. I want to attack him, not physically but emotionally. I plan on convincing Chichi to side with me, and make his brat hate him."

Xilon was completely confused. Why was Xioren telling him all of this?

" That's all I came here to say. Remember, three earth years."

And with that, Xioren disappeared. Xilon fell to his knees. The pain in his arm was beginning to feel worse. He clutched is arm and heard a couple of voices in the distance calling his name. He didn't bother to respond and instead whispered to himself, before he fell into a world of darkness.

" Not…again."

**And that's it for the prologue. Leave a review if you'd like me to continue writing this. **

**Until next time I update, depending on feedback, **

**~xA-N**


	2. It's starting

**Hey! I'm here with chapter 1. This will be a funny/scary/sad sort of chapter. Gohan isn't going to appear at all in this chapter. Goten will sorta appear at the end. That's all I'm going to type, now let's move on with the chapter! **

**I don't own Db/z, both are by Akira Toriyama! I only own my story plot. **

**It's starting**

It was midnight. Only the light of the stars shined through her bedroom window. Outside her home, all she could hear were the noises the crickets made.

Snore…

And her husband's loud snoring. She looks up at the ceiling.

'Why did I drink that stuff Bulma gave me?' She thinks in regret.

***Flashback**

" _C'mon Chichi. You'll love this stuff! It's like the greatest drink ever, according to that one magazine I read earlier." _

" _You read magazines?" _

_Bulma rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her fizzy drink. " Well duh! I mean I do need a break from time to time!" _

" _I'm glad you take breaks Bulma, but I hate to break it to you. I DON'T." Chichi points out. Bulma just starts to laugh. _

" _Of course you don't have time. In all your free time, you were hitting it of with Goku! Otherwise, you wouldn't have another kid now!" _

_Chichi slaps a hand over Bulma's mouth, blushing. " Do you mind? I don't want everyone to know that!" _

_Bulma takes Chichi's hand off her mouth and takes a large gulp of her drink before slamming it down on the table. It spills all over the table. _

" _Live a little Chi! Now go ahead and try it." _

" _Fine!" Chichi examines the purple liquid in the clear glass. Before she brought the glass to her lips, Bulma randomly burst out loud laughing._

_18 walks into the kitchen and says " Go home Bulma. You're clearly drunk." _

_Bulma snorts between her laughter saying " But I'm already home!" _

_18 rolls her eyes. " Haha. Next time you have a party Bulma, warn me if it's going to involve you getting drunk." _

" _You got it gurl." Bulma slurs as her head falls on to the kitchen table, with a loud THUD. _

" _I don't know how you could sit there listening to her for two hours. She can be annoying as hell when she's drunk." _

_Chichi finishes her drink and sets the empty glass on the table. " It wasn't so bad. All she really did was laugh, tell me how annoying Vegeta has become and what a whiner Trunks is." _

" _Still I would have left her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go call the 'royal pain in the ass' to come pick up his drunk wife." 18 leaves the room. _

_Chichi shook her head and listened to 18. " Hey Veg! Princess Bulma needs your assistance!" _

" _Tell her to go to hell! I'm done babysitting her today! Stupid woman acts like a child! And its her son's damn party!" _

" _What's your problem Vegeta? All I hear you complain about is damn the woman! Damn my son's so weak! I'm going to make him train so much, he'll be doing back flips in 100x gravity!" Krillin mocks, earning laughs from the other and a scowl from Vegeta._

" _Watch it shorty, or you'll end up with a few fractured ribs and a broken spine." Vegeta growls. " You wouldn't dare! My man Goku here will blast you into space!" _

_Goku shakes his head, sheepishly grinning " Nope. Can't help ya Krillin. I'm done fighting." _

" _Say what?! But why?" Yamcha and Krillin simultaneously asked. Tien only raises a brow. _

" _Because he finally realized that I'm the superior one and that he won't be able to catch up to me." _

" _Not at all. I can beat you one-handed if I wanted to." Goku starts taunt as Vegeta's eyes lower. _

" _Is that so, Kakarot? Then you wouldn't mind proving it in a battle." _

" _I would but, I'm not allowed to." _

" _Allowed? Who do you need permission from?"_

" _Chichi duh." Krillin says. _

" _Ha! You still let that woman take charge? What a shame you are to our race. Men are always supposed to be superior over their spouse." _

_WHACK _

_Everyone looks back to see Chichi holding a frying pan she got from the Brief's kitchen, in her hand. She smiles contentedly, putting the pan aside. _

" _Nobody talks about me that way and gets away with it." Chichi says, seeing 18 on the floor laughing. _

_Goku and the others see an unconscious Vegeta with a few teeth missing on the floor._

***End of flashback**

She giggles to herself. Vegeta was asking for it.

That party didn't seem like a birthday party at all. It was more of a get together. Poor Trunks didn't have neither of his parents watch him blow out the candles on his birthday cake. One was asleep and the other was unconscious. By the time both got up, the party was over. Everyone except the son's left before they woke up. Vegeta was tempted to hit Chichi but ends up hitting his rival instead. Goku tells Chichi to leave and warns Vegeta never to try that again. Bulma walks in, holding her throbbing head. She sees Vegeta sitting on the couch holding a giggling Trunks. She smiles and walks over to them. She falls on to the couch and starts complaining.

Chichi sighs. So far these past few years have been nice. But she knew they weren't going to last long. Three more years till Xioren attacks. Just thinking about him made Chichi shiver. Knowing it was hopeless for her to go to sleep, she decides to check on Goten. Chichi slowly sits up in bed. Goku's put an arm on her lap. Chichi looks at him. Still asleep, good. She takes his arm and places it on his chest. She gets out of bed and walks out of the room.

She walks to her younger son's room. Reaching for the doorknob, she hears something move inside the room. Chichi opens it quickly and turns the room light on. She scans her surroundings.

'_Nothing. I must be hearing things.' _Chichi thinks, slowly closing the door. Walking to Goten's crib, she hears something scratch the wall.

" What was that?" She asks herself out loud as the lights turn off. Her eyes grow bigger. _'What's going on?'_

Chichi tries to turn the lights back on. They don't turn on. She quickly rushes to Goten's crib. She picks up her son, and wraps a blanket around him.

'_This is what I get for coming to see my baby. Humph, I have to get back to the room and tell Goku what's happening.'_

Unaware of a pair of dark eyes watching her every move, she turns around. She comes in contact with something and falls to the ground. Looking up, Chichi sees a pair of red eyes looking down at her.

" W-who are you?" Chichi asks, as the figure's hand grabs her neck. Chichi quickly sets Goten aside and tries to fight. It was no use. The figure was much strong than her.

" What a beauty you are. I wish I could take you with me, but master said to leave you alone. All he wants is that stupid brat." The voice sound terrifying to Chichi. She had never heard such a petrifying voice in her entire life.

" Don't you dare say that to me, you animal!" Chichi managed to say in between gasps for air. The figure flashed her a smile. It's teeth were bloody red. Chichi closed her eyes and silently hoped Goku would come. Sadly he didn't. She could feel herself start to slip into unconsciousness. Then she hears the door creak open.

" Chi? Is that you?"

Chichi felt the hand around her neck disappear. The shadowy figure quickly vanishes. Relief washes over Chichi as she starts to cough for air.

She hears Goku ask " Hey what's going on? Are you okay and why aren't the light turning on?"

Did he have to ask so many questions? Chichi struggles to get to her feet and says between coughs " Somebody was here and tried choking me."

At hearing this, Goku leaves the room a turns the hallway lights on. He walks back into the room and sees Chichi lean forward, still coughing.

" Chichi what do you mean somebody tried choking you? Where are they?" Goku asks, looking around the room.

" They left right after you came in." Chichi says, clearing her throat.

Her eyes widened as she turns around.

She looks down at the floor where she set her son.

She gasps and falls to her knees.

Her son...was gone.

**And that's where will stop. So, liked the chapter? If so leave a review and follow.**

**~xA-N**


	3. Moving along

**I'm back! **

**Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows!**

**I don't own Db/Z, both belong to Akira Toriyama. **

**Here's the next chapter**

**Moving along**

" I can't believe this! Now he has creepy demon things after us?"

" Shut up. The harpy did have a couple of drinks yesterday. Maybe that 'demon' is from some made up dream she had."

" For your information Vegeta, Chichi barely got any sleep. So stop with the insults."

" My my, I guess she's not the only one who did get any sleep."

" Vegeta stop it! Jeez, you're really being a pain this morning. Take your annoyances to the G.R. now,"

" Fine. Trunks! Come with me son, your old enough to start training."

" VEGETA!"

Wow, the Briefs aren't having a good morning either. Just what Chichi needed.

" So Chichi, excluding those two's racket, what else happen?" 18 asked.

Chichi was just about to speak when they hear a huge BOOM sound. They get up and head towards Bulma's screaming. Once they arrived, they saw a half burnt Vegeta and Trunks, Bulma about to pull her hairs out and what was left of the gravity room. Bulma's chest heaved as she tried to calm down. Four year old Trunks started to cry as Vegeta growls at the toddler.

" Stop your crying brat! You're the son of a warrior prince! You have the blood of Saiyan not a weakling! Now get up this instant and stop your foolish crying!"

" I'm going to laugh so much when Trunks grows up and kicks you to the curb Vegeta." Krillin then backs away when Vegeta turns to look at him.

" Come say that to my face baldly." Vegeta says in a threatening voice.

" CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR ONCE!"

All eyes turn to Chichi immediately. Chichi clears her throat and says " By the looks of things Bulma, you have your hands full. I'll talk to you some other time."

Chichi takes one of Goku's arms and pulls him along. She walks out of the blown up room when she hears Bulma shout " Hold on Chichi!"

Bulma, Krillin and 18 walk out of the room. Bulma slams the door shut and shouts to Vegeta " Come in when your done being a pain!"

Bulma grumbles something to herself when she hears Vegeta shout something back from outside. She joins the other as they walk back to the living room.

" Okay I'm all ears." Bulma says, sitting across from Chichi.

" But I've already told you what happen." Chichi replies. Bulma shakes her head " I mean do you have any ideas on getting Goten back? Maybe that demon thing is around somewhere."

" No, I haven't sensed any odd power levels. I'm afraid whatever that thing was escaped and went..." Goku lowers his eyes. " Back to where it came from."

Bulma looks down at the floor. Then an idea pops up in her head. " Hey why don't we retrace our steps!"

Everyone looks at her confused. " You know when we ended up separated and passed through a portal to the tournament."

" That's right!" Goku says as he smiles down at Chichi. " You hear that Chi?"

Goku sighs happily as he says " I'll go by myself and search for Goten!"

" What do you mean by yourself? I'm not going to stay here and wait." Chichi gets up and faces Goku. " No way mister!"

" But Chichi, if you come along Xioren's going to try taking you away again. I don't want to go through all that again."

" I don't care! My son needs me too Goku!"

" I'm not arguing with you Chichi. You are NOT going." Goku places his hands on her shoulders. She pulls away from him. " Yes I am! And you're not going to stop me!"

Chichi starts heading for the door as she feels someone grab her. She looks back and sees Goku.

" I'm being serious Chichi. You're not leaving our home until I get back with our son. Do you understand?" He says in a serious tone.

She pulls away from him again and run out the door.

" Chichi!" He calls out as he goes after her.

'_Why does she have to be so stubborn? Can't she see she'll be safer here with Gohan?' _

He catches up to her and grabs her hand.

" Let go of me!"

" Chichi stop! Let me handle this situation by myself."

" KAKAROT!"

Goku looks back to see Vegeta running towards him with Trunks.

" What do ya want Vegeta?"

" I just like to inform you, that we have lost the ability to turn into Super Saiyans. And we're weaker."

" What?" Goku asks, still holding unto Chichi's hand.

Vegeta tries to power up but can't. " See? My power's wiped clean. I now have the strength of a normal human."

" That can't be. Hold on, maybe it only affected you." Goku let's go of Chichi's hand and tries to power up.

Nothing.

" You've got to be kidding me! What happen to us?"

" I have a hutch that demon took our powers. I asked baldly to power up and he says he too feels weak."

" Great. Now what? This complicates everything!"

" Not unless we do some intense training. Tell you what Kakarot, why don't we all train and meet up in four days."

" Meet up?"

" Yes, you won't be able to defeat that scumbag by yourself."

" So your offering to help?"

" No. I could care less on what happens to your brat. But that demon needs to pay for taking my power away."

" Well Goku, are you still going to ban me from helping?" Chichi asks angrily.

Goku let's out a frustrating sigh. He then turns to face Chichi and says" Fine. But promise me you'll be extra careful when we arrive."

Vegeta smirks and says " Nice job harpy. Kakarot sounds just like you now."

" Ignore him Chi, so you promise?"

Vegeta growls and shouts " No one ignore the prince of all…"

A rock hit's the back of Vegeta's head. He furiously turns around and yells " Who wants to die?!"

" Bulls-eye!" Bulma says as she sees Vegeta's face turn red.

" Woman!"

" Oh crap! Come on Trunks, we better lock ourselves in my room before daddy gets a hold of me." Bulma jokes, laughing out loud. Trunks started clapping his hands and joins in his mother's laughing.

" You think this is funny woman?! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Vegeta shouts running after her.

Chichi starts to giggle at the sight as Goku chuckles. She takes one of his hands and says " Yeah, I promise."

Goku smiles down at her and then goes back to watching Vegeta.

**The next day**:

" Hey mom, is it ok if I come along too?"

It was already noon and Chichi was walking back home with Gohan. They had just finished grocery shopping. Goku had told Gohan what had happen and to keep an eye on his mother until he would come back from training. Gohan agreed too. He didn't mind going shopping with his mom. It always got him out of studying.

" What do you mean Gohan?" Chichi asked her eldest son.

" When you and dad go look for Goten." Gohan says as Chichi sighs.

" I guess so. I wouldn't want something to attack you while we're away." She looks up at the blue sky above.

" I wonder how your brother is doing."

Gohan saw the worried look on his mother's face. He looked down at the ground. He also missed his little brother. But the one thing that made him angry, was, that he didn't sense his mother in danger that night. He was right next door and didn't sense a thing. How was that even possible? Gohan looks up at his mother.

" I'm sure dad will get Goten back real soon mom. So don't worry."

" I know he will." Chichi says, looking ahead.

'_I hope.'_

**And that's it! Yes, these guys are acting a little weird because of the 'drinks' they had a day ago. And whoa, looks like something or someone has taken the guys' strength. But will four days be enough to get half of their lost power back? **

**Please read and review!**

**~xA-N **


	4. A bit of everything

**Hey everybody! Leave reviews after reading the chapter for more frequent updates!**

**I don't own Db/Z, Akira Toriyama does!**

**A bit of everything**

" Chichi you should go out more. Take that stress out of your life and relax. Look at 18, she's an expert."

" Of course Bulma."

Bulma, 18 and Chichi were now at the West City Mall. Bulma had called both of them in the morning. She asked both if they'd like to hang out at the mall. 18 gave in: saying that she need a little break from home. But Chichi took a lot of convincing. After asking for the thirtieth time, Chichi finally gave in. All of them deserved a day off from taking care of their kids AND husbands.

" You just have to find time for yourself, Chichi. Your always cooped up in that house of yours. Take a break from time to time." Bulma places her sunglasses on top of her head. She stops and digs in her purse for some lip gloss. She applies it and notices that it's empty.

" Hey you two, I'm going over there to buy some more lip gloss. And maybe a few hair accessories. I'll be right back!"

Chichi and 18 watch Bulma run to the closest store filled with girly things. Chichi frowns and sighs. " Might as well go sit down somewhere. She's going to be in there for a long time."

18 nods as they sit on a nearby bench. " I'm okay sitting here for hours. It's better than being in the same house as that perverted old geezer."

" How come you and Krillin are still living there?" Chichi asks, as a crowd of women run into the same store Bulma was in.

" He says that the reason is if he isn't around, Roshi would be there to 'protect' me. I laughed so much at hearing that. I don't need to be protected. I can defend myself."

Chichi laughs at the thought of Roshi protecting anybody, especially a woman. Everyone living at Kame house is stronger than him after all. Chichi looks over at the store Bulma was in. She saw Bulma running towards them with a bag in her hand. And right behind her a huge crowd of woman.

" LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Bulma shouts, as Chichi and 18 jump to their feet and followed Bulma out.

They quickly ran and dove behind some bushes in front of the mall. They take a peek at the crowd. The woman had stopped and made a U-turn back into the mall with looks of disappointment. Bulma falls on her back and let's out a loud sigh. " I'm sorry you two. Those women were asking me for Vegeta's number for some strange reason."

" Did you tell them that he doesn't have a personal phone?" Bulma laughed and answered back " No but I should have."

18 utters out, getting up. " Where to now?"

" My car duh." Bulma says, making Chichi laugh and 18 shake her head.

" Hey you two, how about we stop by a near café and get some coffee?" Bulma asks, looking at Chichi and 18 from her rearview mirror. They both nodded their heads without uttering a word.

Bulma caught Chichi looking out the window, with a sad look on her face. Bulma directed her eyes back on the road. She honestly didn't understand why Chichi concerned herself so much. Goku and the others are training at the moment, getting ready to beat the tar out of Xioren. If it were Trunks, who knows how she'd react. Just the thought of never seeing her blue-eyed boy, made her finally realize what Chichi was going through. She sighed and thought about getting something for the kids.

'_Hmm I guess we could stop by the store and get a box of ice cream bars for the kids. Maybe I'll order some pizza too…' _

" BULMA! WATCH OUT!" Bulma hears Chichi shout from the back seat. Bulma slams her foot on the break and comes to an abrupt stop.

" Are you trying to get into an accident? You almost hit that old woman's car!" Chichi exclaims as Bulma looks up at the traffic lights. They were in green, why did the old woman stop? Bulma shouts back " It's not my fault, look the lights on green!"

" What? Then why'd she stop?" Chichi asked, lowering her tone of voice.

" How the heck should I know? Old people these days. They should let others drive for them." Bulma hears honks from the people behind her.

" Ugh! Can't these people see that this isn't my fault?!" Bulma angrily rolls her window down and sticks her head out, shouting " Hey what's the hold up ma'am?!"

The elderly woman does the same and says " Well isn't the light in red?"

Bulma looks up at the traffic light. " Oh now it's red. Never mind!"

" Nice going Mrs. Capsule Corp." 18 murmurs as she continues to look out the window.

" Yeah Bulma that was a bit harsh." Chichi said, as Bulma turns around, her face beet red.

" Both of you shut up! I'm the one who's-"

" I hate to interrupt but, the lights in green." Chichi says, pointing forward.

Bulma turns forward and looks up. The sound of honking started behind them and Bulma hung her head low. " Forget the coffee. I'd rather have some _cold _ice cream."

Stepping into the ice cream parlor, Bulma bought herself a vanilla ice cream cone with bits of chocolate sprinkled on top. She offered to buy 18 and Chichi something. 18 asked for three scoops of vanilla ice cream, topped with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Chichi simply asked for a chocolate sundae. Bulma bought her friends their ice cream and, four boxes of ice cream bars for the kids and guys. Just as they walked out of the parlor, Chichi froze for some odd reason. Bulma and 18 asked what was wrong and Chichi said through clenched teeth " I can't move for some reason help!"

" Are you serious?" both asked Chichi in unison.

" Yeah, and I'm feeling the same thing I felt that night when that monster took Goten. Oh no what if it's them?" Chichi started panicking as 18 and Bulma both helped carry Chichi to the car.

" Where do you think you're going?" Chichi felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. " GET ME IN THE CAR!" She shouted, as 18 took her sundae and Bulma pushed her into the vehicle. Bulma locks all the doors and slams the door shut, forgetting to take the keys out of the car.

Chichi tries her best to move her body but can't. 18 tucks her hair behind her ears and gets into fighting stance. " You can come out now, unless you're too afraid that is."

" Me scared of you? You underestimate me pretty woman." A monstrous being cackled, as it came out from the shadows.

" Eww…I've never seen sucha gross thing in my life." Bulma said, feeling herself wanting to vomit. 18 lowered her eyes and asked " Who are you?"

" That is none of your concern. I'm here for her. Master wants her." The atrocious being said, pointing to the car.

" Well guess what?" Bulma began as she stopped herself from vomiting. " Well tell master that's she's not up for grabs. That woman is married to the strongest guy in the universe."

" Strongest man?" The green, slimy creature asked as Bulma nodded.

" That's right. Too bad you won't be able to meet him. 18?"

In a matter of seconds, 18 jumped up and kicked him in the head. Then followed up with an elbow to the side of its neck. And finished up by slamming him down to the ground with her fist clasped together.

" That was way too easy." She says, tucking her hair behind her ears again.

" Way to go 18!" Bulma cheered as 18 simply smirked. " Now let's go home and see what happen to Chichi.

Bulma walks over to the car and remembers that she forgot the keys. " Oh no! I can't believe I forgot to take the stupid keys out!"

" Are you kidding? Now what are we going to do?" 18 asks as she hears Chichi screaming inside the car.

" Well we could go back to Capsule corp. get a spare key and come back _or _you could take the car back."

" You mean fly it back?"

" Yeah. You think you can handle it?"

18 sighs and says " Get on top of the car."

Bulma obeyed and felt the car levitate from the car.

" Be extra careful 18. There's nothing for me to grab on to."

" Sure your highness." 18 mumbled as they flew off, leaving a few people shocked behind.

**Son's home: **

" Okay this was officially the worst day ever! I'm never going out again!" Chichi plops herself down on the living room couch.

" What happen mom?" Gohan asked, sitting down beside her.

" I don't want to talk about it." She groaned, throwing her head back. " At least you're kind enough to ask how I'm doing unlike certain _others _I know."

She sees Goku stop and point to himself while still eating a piece of cake he received from Mrs. Briefs. " Yes I'm refereeing to you."

" Me?" Gohan asks as Chichi shakes her head. " No Gohan, I'm refereeing to your father."

" Oh." Gohan turns to look at his dad. He was still munch away without a care in the world.

" Dad." Gohan said, as Goku swallowed the rest of the cake before saying " I know. Sorry Chichi, it's just that I haven't had anything this good in a while."

" What? Are you trying to say that my desserts taste bad? Answer me Goku!"

Gohan saw what was going on and decided to head up for bed. He said goodnight to both of his parents and left, leaving an angry Chichi and a confused Goku. He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand and started walking towards her. She shook her head and pointed at the bathroom. He sighed and quickly washed his hands and made sure his mouth was clean. Walking back, he sat beside her.

" What happen today Chi? You can tell me." Goku calmly said as she huffed, folding her arms.

" You really wanna know what happen? I'll tell you what happen. I got chased out of the mall, got yelled at by Bulma who almost crashed into an old lady's car, couldn't move my body for a good amount of time for some odd reason and watched 18 fight this monster, who wanted to take me to his 'master'. So as you can see, my whole day was terrible. How about you?" Chichi sarcastically puts on a smile.

Goku stares at her with his mouth slightly open. He looked up at the ceiling and said " My day was filled with nothing but Vegeta trying to kill me and Bulma's mom shoving food at me all day. So yeah, it wasn't so bad."

Chichi sighs heavily, placing a hand on her forehead. " I'm glad to hear that. Now all I want to do is go to sleep. Hopefully when I wake up tomorrow I won't have this headache."

She looks over at Goku and sees him looking at her. His eyes narrowed, filled with anger. Chichi sits straight up and asks " What's the matter?"

" That _**thing **_was near you? You mean that creature that kidnapped Goten was _near _you?"

" Oh Goku, you just realized I said that?" Chichi slightly let a laugh escape her lips, but stopped when she saw her husband's serious face.

" I'm being serious Chichi. That thing didn't hurt you, did it?" He asks quietly, his voice changing into a concern one.

She looks at him and smiles " No it didn't."

His dark eyes lock with hers. " Promise me you'll try to stay out of trouble while I'm away."

Chichi giggles and says " You sound like me now." He chuckles and asks " Is that a bad thing?"

" Of course not." She says, as she plants a gentle kiss on his lips.

**Aww wasn't that end sweet? What did you think about this chapter? Leave a review telling me!**

**Next time: **

**It's the last day before they go search for Goten. What will each couple do before then? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Remember to leave a review!**

**~xAira-Nilights**


End file.
